


The Citzens of Honwick (love arc)

by KiefferDraws



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Demons, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Intersex, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Original Universe, Sex Toys, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 05:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiefferDraws/pseuds/KiefferDraws
Summary: Augustus Reid is absolutely infatuated with a boy from his class by the name of Gokuhara Tadashi.But the thing is Augustus is a demon with ungodly powers and Gokuhara is a Mão with a dark past. Could they make it work or with their world crumble around them.





	The Citzens of Honwick (love arc)

Augustus walks down the hallway of the east wing of the old academy building where he was permitted to stay by the headmaster, while all other students stayed in the more state of the art dorms. He did enjoy having the giant building to himself but it did get lonely from time to time and the walls here echoed horribly. He didn't understand why he was accepted into the academy, since a large part of its practice was religious magic. He wouldn't say he was a very religious person since he was in fact a demon, but his mom was a goddess so that could have been the reason. He came to the old library at the heart of the building, it was a very dark room colored in very earthy shades of yellow and red. He traced his hand over the back of a very large and comfortable leather chair that was very dark honey brown. He walked around the chair and sunk into it sighing as he relaxed. He sat there for a minute when all of a sudden the lights were turned on, startling Augustus, to reveal Gokuhara Tadashi standing in the doorway. When his eyes adjusted to the bright light he looked over to study the other male in the room, to whom he fancied, Goku had a very worried look on his face. His brow furrowed as he was looking at the demon those emerald green eyes pouring into his soul. His long charcoal black hair had fallen perfectly and was framing his face, his beautiful face. Every inch of him was perfect in Augustus’s eyes, he would never understand why anyone would want to hurt this pure innocent creature. His eyes continued to roam downwards locking eyes on the pendant that the younger man always wore. He glanced over his small narrow shoulders, his high waist which lead down to his quite large feminine hips. He had to say Goku was a beautiful specimen of an already gorgeous species. His eyes traveled upwards again and he sees that Goku was trying to say something but nothing was coming out. “Is something troubling you Tadashi?” Augustus asked now slightly worried for the young Mão. Goku jumped from the sudden noise. “N..nothing is wrong...I was just worried….about you..you..didn't show up to class today..” The young Mão stuttered. Augustus sighed and stood up, towering over Goku, “I still don't feel comfortable in a class of students, most of which are wanting to become exorcists. They look at me like I am the scum of this planet” the demon had walked to the other side of the library and starting to run his finger over the spines of the many books in the room, seemingly searching for something. Goku had followed him across the room with a still worried expression painting across his face. “That still doesn't give you a reason to skip class” Goku had retorted. Augustus’s tail swished in annoyance “I am able to do as I please” Augustus grabbed the book he was looking for and went back to the chair and sat down. Things were very quiet, only the sounds of pages turning.

**Author's Note:**

> Mão's are a humanoid species that are native to honwick. They are very feline like and have strong bonds with animals and the planet.  
> Yes they are an original species made by me.


End file.
